1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device with a lighting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as a portable computer, usually include data input units such as a keyboard. Typically, such data input units are not readily visible when used in the dark.
What is needed is to provide an electronic device with a lighting apparatus for overcoming the above disadvantage.